


Quite the Formidable Team

by finnickodead



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I couldn't find any Pod smut, Oops, Pod's got a magic cock, and tongue, basically he's goood, people need to lock doors, poor Brienne, so i wrote some myself, this is basically just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnickodead/pseuds/finnickodead
Summary: It’s simple really.  There’s a war coming and people fuck.  OH and everyone wants to know if the Pod rumours are true.  Maybe not Brienne tho.





	Quite the Formidable Team

The day was young, weak sunlight was only just creeping over the horizon. Winterfell was eerily quiet. The night’s guard were still on duty, yet to be relieved by their sleeping comrades. You wondered what your parents would say if they knew you’d travelled to the cold heart of the North to fight in a war against the dead. The climate of Winterfell did not agree with you, a young woman far more used to salt in her hair and the kiss of the sun on her skin. The company, however, did. 

 

You closed the door to your room as quietly as possible, wrapping your newly acquired furs tightly around your shoulders. You hurried down the dark corridor, hoping to stay unseen. War is a messy business as it is, without gossip and rumour flying every which way. When you reach his door you knock softly before turning the wrought iron handle and slipping inside. You left your sword leaning just inside the door. Podrick Payne barely stirred as you dropped your cloak slid beneath the furs beside him, fully clothed. You noted that your wine carafe from the previous evening still stood on his nightstand. His face was lit softly by the pale morning sun; he looked so deceivingly innocent with tousled hair and those long dark lashes resting heavily on his skin. You leaned over, pressing your lips to his slightly open ones. His eyes flickered open, a smile spreading across his face beneath yours. You are always so astounded by how quickly he can move and so you are forced to supress a surprised moan when he kissed your neck and jaw. He chuckled softly, pushing your hair from your face and running a thumb over your lower lip. 

‘Morning, m’lady’ 

he murmured, his breath formed little white clouds in the cold air. You grinned while taking in the sight of him and his slightly flushed cheeks. 

‘I couldn’t stay away.’ 

Your words were barely audible as he captured your lips in his. Pod made you feel like you had known him for years. The way your bodies moved together was as if intricately choreographed. His calloused hands worked quickly at your night shirt as he parted your lips with his tongue - gods that tongue. You moaned into his mouth just thinking about what he would do to you with that tongue. Rumours followed Podrick everywhere. There were whispers of his … prowess in the bedroom. It made you rather smug to have witnessed it first-hand. And there was something rather exhilarating about the fact that no one else knew what it was that he did to you every night, and most mornings. And sometimes in the afternoon if you got the chance. Pod pulled your shirt over your head and admired his prize triumphantly. You laughed loudly as you clambered on top of him, savouring the lazy smile he wears. You don’t really see it very much at the moment. The world is a dangerous place. His eyes are full of warmth and for this moment, the two of you are entirely caught up in one another. The harrowing reality of the world beyond his bedroom door means nothing for now. Just him and you, tangled in his sheets. 

He always looks at you in such awe, like he can’t quite believe it. His hands wandered, trying to take in every bit of you. His left hand toyed with your breast, rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You bit your lower lip sharply, catching the dark lust-filled look in his eye. He hoisted himself up on an elbow and took your other breast into his mouth, lightly biting down on your nipple. All the while he kept intent eye contact. He ran his tongue over your breast, leaving a glistening trail in it’s wake. The combination of the frosty air of the North, and the anticipation Podrick stirred in you pulled goose bumps out, all over your skin. Podrick noticed and ran light finger between your breasts and down your stomach all the way down to the laces of your breeches before pressing a light kiss on your upper arm. You smiled down at him knowingly, moving your centre against him to create friction. Soon your remaining garments were disposed of, abandoned somewhere across the flagstones. His hands explored the warm flesh of your thighs and you arched your back as he ran them over the newly exposed skin. He kneaded the expanse of soft skin that he found and caused you to stifle a shriek when he struck the suppleness of your arse. You prayed that the pink outline of a handprint would remain for as long as possible. Pod held you against him with his hands on your hips, pressing up towards you and rubbing himself in your wetness. You felt your eyes roll back in your head and you head fall backward, exposing your throat which was soon attacked by the flat of his tongue.

Pod flipped you on to your back in a blink and caught you up in a battle of tongues once again. He moved his mouth slowly down your body, leaving wet kisses on your neck, collarbones, and at you peaks of your breasts. You shivered as his tongue trailed down the flat of your stomach, but not from the cold. He groaned in anticipation as he came to your hips, dragging slow, deft fingers over the rise of the bone and causing them to buck sharply. He smiled against your skin. His head had disappeared under the furs, but you felt his kisses feather over your thighs, purposefully avoiding the one place you wanted them to be. You closed your eyes, surrendering to the torture he planned to put you through. Eventually his tongue found your centre, lapping softly at the wetness that had pooled there. His hands spread across your thighs, drawing soft circles with his thumbs. His tongue ran over your clit, causing a sharp intake of breath on your end and a soft chuckle on his. You tangled your fists up in the sheets, arching your back as he traced slow patterns that made you squirm. The two of you were so completely lost in each other that neither of you noticed the door opening slowly. Brienne of Tarth cleared her throat. Your eyes flew open and your whole body stiffened. You wondered how long she’d been stood there. While you attempted to cover yourself Pod was trying to emerge from the covers, resulting in a tangle of limbs and a bright blush adorning the faces of all three of you. Brienne turned her back on the pair of you and Pod widened his eyes and looked up at you bashfully. 

‘Podrick, a word outside.’

Following her words Brienne left the room quickly, all but slamming the door behind her. Pod rolled his eyes and placed a quick kiss at the crease of your thigh before pulling himself from beneath the warmth of the bed and pulling his breeches on, rather uncomfortably. He followed his Lady outside and you waited with bated breath. 

~

It felt like an age before Pod slipped back into his room. He locked the door behind him, turning back to you with a wry smile. 

‘What did she want?’

You realised your voice was full of far more anxiety than you had planned. Was Brienne going to put a stop to this? Was Podrick not allowed to see you anymore? Would he have to go away? 

‘War business,’ he muttered ‘something that could have definitely been left until later.’ 

You were sitting by now, leaning against the rough headboard, furs wrapped around you in the absence of a warm body. You looked him up and down, admiring a body that had gone through extensive training. Brienne’s intrusion had revealed nerves you didn’t know you had. He stood before you, shifting on his feet slightly. His eyes studied your face and smiled softly. 

‘You know you have nothing to worry about, right? Brienne doesn’t care enough to say a word, and even if she did? We’re at war, people fuck.’

Pod sat down on the mattress beside you. You looked at him intently. 

‘Am I going to have to take those breeches off of you again?’ 

You smirked at him, and he let out a laugh as he pulled them off himself. His skin was icy against yours. You held him close as he lay kisses over your face and warmed his body on yours. Your skins slipped against each other and it wasn’t long until the brief interruption was a distant memory and the two of you took up where you left off. Pod moved his fingers over your folds, finding a rhythm between them and his tongue. His fingers curling inside of you took you by surprise and your fists gripped at his thick dark waves. Your thighs trembled around his face, rough stubble only intensifying the sensation. You felt your lower body fill with fierce heat and slowly gather in a tight knot. With a final swirl of his tongue Podrick caused you to become undone and you convulsed against the warm deliciousness of his mouth. Pod looked up at you between your thighs, a wide grin plastered on his glistening face. He wiped it with the back of his hand and joined you on the pillows, kissing the taste of you against your tongue. 

Pod slipped inside you with ease, your combined wetness making everything slick and smooth. In your eyes there were many reasons for why a prostitute may refuse payment from Podrick Payne, but the way he angled his hips and used girth to its ultimate advantage was definitely a prize contender. Each thrust made you want to shout his name aloud for all of the North to hear. Instead you clenched your teeth and twisted your hands in his hair and his sheets. Pod pulled out suddenly and flipped you on to your front, bending you over the edge of the bed. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, mingling with Pod’s soft grunts and your own pants and moans. He took a handful of your hair and pulled softly, inviting you to arch your back for him. You pushed back onto him, fucking yourself on his cock. He reached between your legs with wet fingers and rubbed small intricate patterns on your clit. You felt him press sweet kisses to your shoulder blades and you smiled at the devilish contrast. Your body contracted around Pod in ecstasy, his fingers unravelling you. You saw stars, not for the first time, and screamed his name into the thick furs. You pushed Pod off you, taking him by surprise. You rounded on him and pushed him back onto the bed. He was a beautiful sight to see. His dark hair stood on end; his cheeks were flushed in the most divine shade of fuchsia; and his broad chest shone with beads of sweat. You straddled him, sliding yourself over his cock and causing Pod to moan in pleasure. Your breasts bounced as you rode him, his hands spread wide over your hips. Podrick sat, wrapping his arm around your waist and moving his body with yours. He found your mouth once more and kissed you deeply, sliding his tongue against yours. Suddenly Pod’s face screwed up wildly, and then went completely slack as he breathed your name against your shoulder. 

For a while, the combined sound of your panting was all that filled the room. The two of you, wrapped up in each other, creating a warmth despite the frozen air that surrounded you. You held his face in your hands, kissing his forehead lightly. There was a war coming, it may come that very day. You had not seen much good in this world, and neither had he despite how truly good he was. Your hands laced together and your foreheads touched. Neither of you were at all as innocent as you looked; on the battlefield or in the bedroom. And together you were quite the formidable team. 

Pod looked at you, a seriousness in his eyes.

‘I never want to see Brienne of fucking Tarth, ever again.’ 

Your laughs flooded the room and spilled out into the corridors, a welcome sound in Winterfell.


End file.
